Faith
by Vati Kazimir
Summary: Kuro has to make a choice. JangoxKuroxKaya fic. Written in answer to the challenge by Great Beaver.


_**Faith**_

**Our second Kuro/Kaya fic. This is more of a triangle between the two of them and Jango. I can't help it...I love Jango/Kuro as well... w00t! Starts with Jango's POV and moves onward.**

**Jango's POV:**

Three years is a long time, especially when you spend it pillaging villages and taking hostages. However, that's nothing compared to the heartbreak you feel when you're separated from someone you love. It's ironic, really. We take their women and expect them not to feel like we do when love comes into play. I guess it's just because we're hardened and they're nothing more than common folk.

I've been waiting for this day to come for three years, now. We get the job done, and everyone's happy. He promised me before he left that he'd come back to us, but something tells me they were just words coming from him; that his promise was nothing but a consolation for me. That feeling intensified when I talked to him yesterday. He was so cold, just like he always was, but the air about him was different; as though he wanted to put a distance between us.

I've been living on faith for three years. No one can survive on faith alone, though. Actions must be made. I can't do anything about it, though. I've never been able to tell him everything; never been able to say what I truly mean. Faith kept me holding on all this time. Perhaps it can last me another day until he comes back.

**Kaya's POV:**

I can't bear to see Merry in such a state, but something tells me that Klahadore didn't really want to do this. It pains me to think what Merry said is true. Klahadore can't be a pirate! He just can't! After all that we've done and all that we've shared, it mustn't end like this. I won't let it.

As I run, the wind leaves my body more quickly than it comes back. I become weakened, but I hope I can make it in time. I've never been able to say what I want to him. I know it's not right, but he needs to know. He's always been there for me; always so diligent and faithful by my side. I can't imagine him as anything other than what he's been to me. I was going to tell him today; tell him everything.

The gun in my pocket feels heavy. Merry pleaded that I take it with me. I don't want to use it, though. I won't use it. Klahadore wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't hurt me. He must feel the same way I do, at least a little if not more. He's always been so faithful until now. This is not the Klahadore I know, and yet... I still love him.

**Kuro's POV:**

It's amazing how a lifetime's worth of shared adventure and history can be wiped out completely within the time of three years. It is not that I feel all is lost between Jango and I. He has been by my side since we were children, and that loyalty has never wavered. Yesterday, he mentioned how faithful the crew still was to me, but I knew better than to believe that. The crew had forgotten me long ago, just as I'd ordered. I was nothing but a shadow to them. To Jango, however, I must still be like a god.

I've been Kaya's dog for three years, though, and in that time I've come to realize that I almost hesitate to think of what will become of her today. Anyone besides myself will think that it was an accident. I, however, will live with this guilt for all eternity. The irony is stinging; that the one woman that will fullfill my plan in death could fullfill my destiny in life. I must make a decision today. I've avoided it for months, but the time has come.

**Third Person:**

There the three stood, Kuro between the man he'd spent a lifetime with and the woman that he'd served so faithfully for three years. Jango was trembling with fear and respect for the man before him. Kaya stood, gun in hand, as tears ran down her face.

"Captain, we need you," came a quiet plea from the hypnotist.

Kaya's body shook, the gun rattling in her hands. Her sobs came at full force, and it took all she had not to collapse on the spot from exhaustion.

"Klahadore, please. How could you let this happen? I love you, Klahadore! Can you tell me that you don't feel that way as well! After all that's happened, could you betray me so easily? You gave me faith that good would come to my life."

Jango could have died when his captain turned on his heel, waving the crew away as he took the girl into his arms. Three years of living on faith had led him to this; to watch his captain lock lips with another? Everything he'd ever held dear to him was now gone. The promise had meant nothing to Kuro after all, and what was worse, the girl had been able to say something that he had been so afraid to admit. He was nothing more than a coward, now. Nothing could change that.

The gun had long since fallen from Kaya's grasp as Kuro took her into his arms, his gloves falling to the ground behind her. He had made his decision and there was no going back. Lifting his gaze from Kaya, he watched the dejected hypnotist turn away and head back to the ship. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt rest in his chest, but that was soon forgotten when he brought his lips to hers.

Faith does strang things to people, especially when they are in love. It can bring the truest of loves together, or separate them for eternity; but faith will guide the heart. As for what happens after that; only fate knows.

**This was written to answer the challenge of another Kuro/Kaya fic by Great Beaver. I hope you enjoy it, but if I sequel this, it will be Jango centered. I haven't done a fic for him in a long time. I hope you liked this!**


End file.
